092713CaldusTlaloc (2)
09:45 -- acceleratingGlaive AG began trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 21:45 -- 09:45 AG: Hey____are___you__still_there? 09:46 GT: Nope 09:46 AG: Oh____you! 09:46 AG: I____think___I've__allowed_myself_enough_time_to_calmdown 09:46 AG: Let's____continue___our__discussion_from_earlier 09:46 GT: Great job, buxter brown 09:47 GT: Yo didya hear 09:47 AG: I____believe___that__would_be_you 09:47 AG: Since____your___blood__color_is_brown 09:47 GT: .... you clever fuck 09:47 AG: c:= 09:47 GT: Now I remember why I keep your axx around 09:47 GT: Yea but anywayx 09:48 AG: So____what's___the__newss? 09:48 AG: News,____sorry 09:48 GT: Troll Xhigeru Miyamoto ix FUCKING MAKING A MAJORA'X MAXK REMAKE 09:48 GT: Alxo xomething called XGrub coming out xoon 09:48 GT: Or xome xhit 09:48 AG: No____he___isn't 09:49 AG: He's____just... 09:49 AG: TROLLING____us! 09:49 AG: =:D 09:49 GT: Juxt like the new Xteam controller 09:49 GT: What were you thinking Troll Gabe Newell 09:50 AG: I____guess___you__could_say_that_the_remake... 09:50 GT: C'mon I even bought your xtupid hatx in Troll Fortrexx 2 09:50 AG: ...Is____just___a__legend 09:50 GT: ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ calduxdoyouwantmetocullyou 09:51 AG: I____guess___you__could_say_that_my_puns_are... 09:51 AG: ...Culler? 09:52 -- greatTenochtitlan GT starts sharpening his obsidian sword -- 09:52 GT: Keep going 09:52 AG: You've____got___me__rolling_with_these_puns,_I_can'tstop! 09:52 GT: Yea but anywayx, XGrub ix coming out xoon 09:52 AG: I____guess___you__could_say_that_I'm... 09:52 GT: Lookx cool, might check it out 09:52 AG: On____a___roll? 09:53 GT: Let me take a MOMENT, um, to cool down 09:53 AG: So,____what___exactly__is_XGrub? 09:53 GT: WHAT 09:53 GT: DID YOU NOT XEE THAT PUN 09:54 GT: "MOMENT, um" 09:54 AG: Also,____I___ObSEEdian__what_you_did_there 09:54 GT: Fuck you 09:54 AG: =:D 09:54 AG: So____what___is__XGrub? 09:55 GT: It'x xome RPG or xome xhit 09:55 GT: It'x no Zelda, thatx for xure 09:55 GT: But I think we xhould give it a try 09:55 AG: You____and___your__Zelda 09:55 AG: How____can___you__be_sure_it_won't_be_asgood? 09:55 GT: OCARINA OF TROLL IX THE BEXT GAME EVER AND YOU KNOW IT 09:56 GT: Becauxe 09:56 GT: Duh, fanboy biax 09:56 AG: Also____is___it__XGrub_or_SGrub 09:56 GT: But we xhould both pick up a copy 09:56 AG: I____agree 09:56 GT: Did I fucking xtutter? 09:56 GT: XGrub 09:56 GT: It'x XGrub 09:57 AG: So____which___one__is_it? 09:57 AG: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:57 GT: What aren't you comprehending!? I xaid XGrub! 09:58 GT: How are you, by the way 09:59 AG: I'm____doing___okay,__thank_you 09:59 AG: Also,____I'm___also__really_excited_for_this_XGrub_thing 09:59 AG: I____need___a__new_game_to_review 10:00 GT: You don't even do reviewx 10:00 GT: I never xee a fucking xcore at the end of ANY of your "reviewx" 10:00 AG: It's____for___the__fans_to_decide! 10:01 AG: I____don't___want__to_make_them_angry 10:01 GT: Yea, but then you do xome 5th grader xhit 10:01 GT: By giving the game a 10 xtarx out of B 10:01 AG: It's____for___comedic__effect! 10:02 AG: You____wouldn't___understand 10:02 GT: You don't fuck with xtarx dude 10:02 GT: I underxtand xtarx, believe me 10:02 AG: Well____I___understand__comedy 10:02 AG: (SICK____BURN!) 10:03 GT: Nope, juxt xick 10:03 GT: In the head 10:03 AG: That____joke___was__mad_ill_yo! 10:04 AG: Back____on___the__topic_of_XGrub 10:04 AG: Or____SGrub 10:04 AG: Whatever____is___is 10:05 GT: Yea 10:05 AG: Any____word___on__when_it's_gonna_be_released? 10:06 GT: A few weekx 10:06 GT: Xtill in beta 10:06 GT: It'x xome pretentioux hipxter axx game 10:06 AG: Just____because___something__has_a_beta 10:06 GT: Probably made by Troll Phil Fixh 10:06 AG: Doesn't____mean___it's__hipster =:/ 10:07 AG: Also,____I've___never__heard_of_these_people 10:07 AG: Are____you___perhaps__just_making_themup? 10:07 GT: Maybe 10:07 GT: Maybe not 10:08 AG: These____names___are__pretty... 10:08 AG: Fishy 10:08 GT: Nah, they xound like lame alien namex 10:08 GT: No letter xtructure 10:09 AG: We'll____discuss___this__later 10:09 AG: Even____though___I__really_want_to_talk 10:10 AG: I____need___to__allow_myself_rest 10:10 AG: Talk____with___you__soon 10:10 GT: Alright dude 10:10 GT: Xtay cool 10:10 GT: Wait 10:10 AG: Yes? 10:11 GT: Don't go getting yourxelf killed ok dude 10:11 AG: Don't____worry 10:11 GT: 'ight bye 10:11 AG: I____have___ways__of_avoiding_culling 10:11 GT: Like abxconding 10:11 GT: Like I will do now 10:11 AG: Nah 10:11 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling acceleratingGlaive AG at 22:11 -- 10:11 AG: Aww____man 10:12 AG: I____was___gonna__make_a_pun_there =:c 10:12 -- acceleratingGlaive AG gave up trolling greatTenochtitlan GT at 22:12 --